


Sucker punch

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: The Magicians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin panics. Kady punches him.





	Sucker punch

Kady punched Quentin and knocked him out cold. Penny pulls her back. 

“What the fuck?! Why did you do that?”

“Chill! He was having a panic attack, now he’s calm.”

Penny stares at her dumbfounded. “Yeah, he’s calm because you put him to sleep with your FIST.”

“Oh, like you’ve never hit him before. Relax, he’s fine.”

“Yeah I’ve hit him before but, damn. I can’t believe this just happened.”

“Shut up, just help me move him.”

Together they carried Quentin over to the couch and laid him down. Penny got an ice pack and a towel and held it against his forehead where Kady had punched him. 

Todd and Eliot came in then. They had been just come from helping clean up Josh’s latest mess. They both froze. Todd pointed at them. 

“Uh....”

“I agree with Todd. Uh, what the fuck is this? What’s wrong with Quentin?”

Penny turned to face them. “He was freaking out, having a panic attack and he wouldn’t calm down. Kady punched him and knocked him out.”

Kady stood with her arms crossed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, and it worked. He’s calm now. You’re welcome. He’ll be fine, he just needs to sleep it off.”

Eliot shook his head in disbelief and walked over to them. He took the ice pack from Penny and took his place. He looked Quentin over to make sure he was really ok. He was breathing so that meant something. 

About 20 minutes later Quentin flinched and Eliot took his hand. Quentin sat up quickly and looked around in a panic. Eliot gripped his shoulders and held him still.

“Hey, you’re alright. Calm down.”

“She hit me. She fucking hit me. Ow, fuck!”

Quentin grabbed both sides of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

“What is it? Are you ok?”

“Aghh. I have a headache from hell.”

“Yeah, I’m not surprised.”

Penny and Kady came back in the room then. Kady crouched down in front of him. 

“Hey, you ok? Sorry I hit you but you were freaking out.”

Quentin glared at her and nodded. Penny left the room briefly and came back with some Excedrin. 

“Here, it’s for migraines but I’m sure it’ll do the trick.”

Quentin took them from him and Kady handed him a water. He took the pills and then laid back down. 

“You guys are dicks.”


End file.
